Blue Eyed Shadow
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: The ancient laws have been broken and now a strain of evil threatens to overtake New York City. This causes Quinlan to shift his hunt for the Master towards the New World. He brings with him a secret not even written in the Lumen; a secret the Master yearns to have at his side or destroyed. Quinlan/OC/Vaun
1. Chapter 1

_**TheForgottenSheikah: Ehhh... I dislike what I wrote for the first few chapters so I redid them! The OFC has changed in appearance a little and I went with the 'Vaun is a Born' thing. So Quinlan and Vaun will have *ahem* parts. 'Tis a head-canon. This is still a Quinlan/OFC/Vaun FF.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the prologue!**_

 ** _(Chapter Edit 1/27/2015)_**

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **February 12th, 2014**_

 _ **4:30 A.M.**_

The animated streets of Tokyo faded away like ghosts back into darkness as the morning grew near. Pale blue eyes witnessed this beyond their reflection through the glass panel from the traditional style penthouse. The man looking down upon the emptying city stood rigid, mimicking a marble statue he so much resembled.

His broad shoulders were not slack as his mind trailed down the thousand paths of memories he had acquired throughout his impressive life span. How the world was changing...

Quinlan sighed, his chest rattling with the fleshy viper hidden beneath his tongue. He hated being stuck in a concrete jungle for very long. The never ending lights, hard roads, ear numbing noise, and foul air made Quinlan irate. Both halves of himself longed for the days past when there were grassy hills, dense woods all beneath darkness and stars.

While the dhampir enjoyed the advances in weaponry thanks to technology, he believed that mortals lost their humanity somewhere in the process. Nature and simplicity were tossed aside like hindrances. It was a tragic mistake Quinlan thought.

Which is why he wanted to stay in Kyoto but here they were due to his beloved's pouting. Once he informed her where they were traveling, she immediately became excited for visiting the capital. But that spark was short lived as Quinlan corrected her thus earning him her displeasure. She listed every time they left their home was to a location of his choosing and how she never got to pick. Every fact she stated held truth so he receded and allowed it.

That lead them to their current lodgings and littered sitting chair with bags from various stores. He had purchased his Dear One whatever she wished as he grossed an nearly infinite amount of wealth over the years and cared not for it. Quinlan bought what he needed and left the rest to be used however. She never took advantage of that.

"What ever is taking so long?" He asked, craning his neck towards the hallway.

No verbal remark was made so Quinlan felt out for her thoughts only to be greeted with a dense barrier around her mind, shutting down his investigation.

"You are very cruel to me, you know." He chuckled, resuming to stare off into the coming morning. Sleep would take them soon. He would allow her rest first and would follow once she rose. This pattern they developed at an early stage in their life; a morbid time of cages and fear. An odd feeling curled in his breast then.

Quinlan looked to the west, frosted gaze far seeing. Obviously he could see over the vast ocean but he could feel something amiss.

"The water is ready, Quin," Her soft voice called, knocking him from his foreboding.

Reaching for the remote that controlled the window shades, he pushed the button and walked away as they descended. His bare feet made no sound as he crossed the Tatami floor, passing the plasma TV left on for background noise.

Quinlan entered the washroom to be greeted by a cloud of steam. Why she ran the water so hot he'd never understand. Perhaps it had something to do with the temperature of her body as it was lower than his by some degrees...

He could almost not make out her alabaster form within the hot mist she'd created if where not for her midnight dark hair. She was already inside and washing her tattered locks, not acknowledging his presence. Quinlan shed his clothes, folded them neatly beside her own and stepped in. The water only came up to his navel as it skimmed the bottom of her breasts.

The hybrid waded in the bathwater for awhile before taking the place behind her. He gently took the soaked strands from her pale hands and began to finish the job for her. The woman's skin was no near as marred as his. There were cuts and burns scattered over her body but a certain mark near her neck and lower breast -one in the texture of sharp teeth and a rather intimate meaning- always ignited a tiny flame of anger in his belly.

Quinlan rubbed his fingers into her scalp, making her shiver. He discovered this little trick when they both were so much younger but it still worked every time. He wondered if she felt the disturbance as well. But he found himself reluctant to ask as these periods of ease did not come around often.

She purred and leaned backwards into his solid chest. "Thank you..."

He clicked back and resumed his task. "Hmm... Did you feel anything strange earlier?"

The woman nodded, weaving her hands through the rolls of water. "Faintly but it was indeed peculiar."

She tilt her head, a mirror image of himself yet softer and more delicate, looked to him. Her eyes so much like his own blinked once. "Do you think it is him?"

He gently returned her head in its original position. "I cannot say for sure. There's probability as it's been silent for near on five centuries."

They had been tracking that monster since that dreadful night in southern Italy. Neither could have any peace whatsoever as he sent his minions or himself after them if they settled. Although she joined willingly, Quinlan's search was fueled by a thicker flame of hate.

"I have to know more. Do you have your mobile near?" He removed his hands from her locks as she moved to the corner of the massive tub. She retrieved the tiny device and held it out for him to take. "Why do you require mine?"

He picked it from her claw tipped hand. "I do not feel like emerging to retrieve it." As meaningless as the bath was for their kind, he enjoyed the activity and her presence so he held no wish to exit.

She frowned. "Do not ring him. You'll only upset him."

Quinlan smirked as he opened the internet browser. "Fret not Dom. I am merely... how is it put these days?" His cool visage turning to a confused stare.

Domitilla, Dom for short, grinned. "Surfing the net." She rolled her eyes when the phrase left her mouth. "But I find that saying silly." Domitilla dove beneath the water to rinse her hair of shampoo.

He agreed as his scrolled over the most reliable sources of news. Which in current times there was quite few in number. Europe had nothing to offer and most seemed well enough.

Japan was thirteen hours ahead of New York any updates would be relatively new. The same issues plagued their headlines. Quinlan shook his head. Humanity was growing more and more horrid.

Domitilla resurfaced, wiping her sensitive eyes of the water. "Find anything?"

He growled, returning the phone to her. "Other then the mortals are losing their damned minds? No."

She laughed. "Well, we'll be cautious anyway yes?"

Quinlan nodded and brought himself out of the bath. Domitilla settled on the rim, arm carelessly thrown over. He pulled his attire on. "Dry yourself and prepare for bed. Morning is coming." She sighed. "I feel it." Her ivory skin always crawled when the sun approached more and more over the horizon.

"We'll go home tomorrow as well. In case we're needed."

Droplets of water hit the granite floor as she removed herself from the bath. "As you say, brother."

Whatever this eerie sensation was, he would find it. Perhaps they would finally have to go and stay in America for a bit. His fangs gnashed together as he thought of this. Her presence wouldn't solely be his for much longer. But he had to know if it was him. Peering out of the corner of his eye, he watched Domitilla. All feelings pushed aside, this was for her.

He would protect her. His beloved, the mirror to his soul,

 _His sister._

* * *

 ** _New York City, America_**

 ** _February 13th, 2014_**

 ** _Midnight_**

It was midway into the night of New York City, the lights blocking out all but the moon. Vaun gazed up at the hidden stars from a rooftop. He had lived here for three centuries and still had not become used to the dark, blank sky. It made the world feel smaller to him. The Hunter sighed, shoulders at a slouch. He often missed times past when the skies were not obscured by buildings of steel and the air clearer of toxins.

The space next to him was occupied and not a void of absence.

Vaun growled and straightened his stature. He didn't have the luxury to afford his thoughts to wander. The stock was thinning and his Masters needed constant substance. Tonight, they ventured out to round up humans that were healthy but not to be missed. The batch of mortals usually consisted of criminals to those without homes and families; always careful when picking females that they were barren.

A nerve was pinched. There needn't be anymore of his kind... Torn between desires of blood and companionship. A taxing existence, one of unfufillment and regret. On the precipice of a world that was black and white, pure breeds and outcasts. He was in the middle, the grey, a half breed. Belonging truly nowhere and having no one to call family. Yet there was one who made his horrid life matter. But she no longer was beside him. By order of his lords, which pleased her kin, they were separated. That night nearly killed him.

 _Vaun._

He looked downward to the figure clad in black protective gear. It was a _strigoi_ , hand picked by the Ancients to serve under their command that Vaun followed. They were the only company he had in the underground base. So in reality, he had none. Their minds ensnared and personalities locked made them no better than corpses.

 _What is it?_

It pointed towards a small group of humans; their seven forms glowing in his thermal vision. He picked up their scent on the winter wind. Gun powder and chemicals hidden underneath the strong odor of cologne. Vaun scrunched his nose. He hated that smell.

 _They'll do for now._ He signaled for the pack of six to move forward, weapons ready in case necessary.

They approached, deathly silent onto the unsuspecting gang. Once they were in range, Vaun nodded once. The _strigoi_ descended upon them without the usual shriek of attack that others made. Curses in English and Spanish were directed at them in the surprise. Before any gun could be fired in retaliation, the humans were disarmed and bagged. Most fell quickly to the skill he taught that was passed down from his mentor.

 _'Mentor indeed...'_

They rounded the criminals up and began to shove them into the second vehicle. The larger male of the gang managed to shake the other Hunter's grip. He started to remove the cloth bag when Vaun intervened. He came up behind the man and smacked the back of his skull with the end of his gun, dazing him. Vaun was rewarded with more foul language.

"Shut up." He growled, tying the man's wrists and shoving him into the SUV.

It drove off leaving Vaun with the remaining two Hunters in the alley way. They would go back once they fed. He could feel their excitement from getting the humans morph into the phase of hunger. Being half, Vaun did not to drink as regularly as his cousins and possessed tighter control on the urges. Opening the door, Vaun paused before entering. A perplexing feeling tickled his spine. Amber eyes glanced about his surroundings.

Nothing.

 _'That can't be.'_

His grip on the frame turned iron. Something was wrong...

* * *

 ** _TheForgottenSheikah: Hi again! I hope you guys are okay the minor changes but if you're new, I hope you liked it :) Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheForgottenSheikah: Hello again! I want thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted this Fic so far. :) You guys are great!**

 **I have rewritten the first and second (current) chapter so things are little different. Plus this is length (3,000+) I'm going for each update.**

 **Please enjoy! : D**

* * *

 _ **Manarola, Italy**_

 _ **February 14, 2014**_

 _ **6.00 A.M.**_

 _There it was._

Icy blue orbs snapped open.

That presence, like a ripple in a mass sea of darkness, she felt it. So quick the sensation, it could've been mistaken for a ghost fading in and out of a corridor. After many centuries a silence so thick, it was deafening, had been broken.

Domitilla roused from the dense sleep, pushed back the soft covers of their bed and rose.

Her waif figure moved so gracefully through the shadows she appeared to float about the clay ground; bare feet hardly making a sound. Domitilla stood perfectly erect on the stone balcony, bright blue orbs staring out over the ever deep ocean. What happened to it that managed uncover it's signature? However minuscule the action mattered not; it had lost control and gave evidence that it was indeed conscious _and_ on the move.

Century upon century piled upon her shoulders, weighing down whatever spirit she possessed to a worn shell. Had it really resurfaced? Before letting the spark of hope ignite and banish any doubt, she searched out again; only to perturbed over the absence.

From Domitilla's cold and hard perch, she desperately sought the flicker of a pulse. Her influence expanding until it could no more, receding with a pop. A groan escaped between pursed lips. Where had it vanished off to yet again? Had it joined the remaining others of its kind? If so, whatever for?

So many questions, not near enough answers.

"Brother!"

Instantly he was by her side, heat flaring over her uncovered torso. "What's the matter?"

His voice rumbled in the night, over the waves that broke against the shore to their home.

She shuddered. Unsure whether it was the fault of the sea breeze or a chill of foreboding. Thin marble pale arms folded across a scarred chest. "I felt _it._ It made itself visible for a split moment! I'm unsure if it was unknowingly done so..."

A growl echoed in his response. "If it was intentional or no," Her waist tightly woven in his tattered arms. "We _will_ answer."

Strands of unruly hair were swept away by rough knuckles. Domitilla peered upwards at the eyes that so matched their own. Windows to a soul that mirrored a past of ruin and sorrow. Was the day for vengeance approaching at last?

"Of course," Breath of words a mere whisper but were heard clearly as a heart beat.

The limbs uncoiled as he turned away, taking her bony wrist in hand. "Come. I need to contact them. The Ancients will know if it has crossed into their territory."

She followed without missing a step. Though the pillars of trust and loyalty had been shaken, their bond was still unbreakable. It had always been this way and always would be until their deaths.

* * *

Chaos had erupted at New York City's local airport. News casts of a plane landing carrying over two hundred passengers were dead. Already other theories sprouted over the internet. Some blogs insisted that it was terrorists, others claiming alien involvement and the rest far too ludicrous to pay any heed.

Amber eyes regarded the small rectangle device -normally he strayed far from any mortal viral device but his beloved taught him how to work it so they may better communicate- in their gloved palm; ABC7 open in the web browser. It was definitely suspicious but nothing that pointed to a leak. A watch increase on their population would be issued as a precaution but nothing further at the moment.

A dreary presence behind his eyes alerted him that the Ancients were aware of the unfolding situation. He could vaguely sense a twitch of curiosity in their subconscious before they retreated back into their void. Yes, a more vigilant patrol then.

Switching off the light blaring screen, he stalked off into the long and dimly lit hallway. He hoped this was an accident of human error or an oddity of nature yet, he couldn't help but wonder if it was the rogue. That meant the other Born would be summoned. She would be at his side once more, no longer worrying him.

The stomp of his black boots ceased as he glanced at the mobile. There was a horrid distance of time between their last call to current date. Her absence drove him nearly mad. His limbs felt like phantoms, a part of him missing. Vaun hadn't spoken to them since they left on their trip a few days ago. Pictures were sent but he had forgotten how to view them. He did not possess the perfect and exact memory as the vampires of novels and movies in this culture.

The device lit up suddenly, a call incoming. Only two had this phone's number.

Without thinking it could be another but his Dear One, he slid the little green phone icon to the left and answered rather cheerily. Yet it was the latter unfortunately.

 _"Ah, I was not aware of how close you held me to your heart little brother."_

The Hunter barely contained the snarl that curled in his throat at the sound of Quinlan's voice. Even when the hybrid was nearly two oceans away from him Vaun's face still stung viciously. Ignoring the pain brought on by his mentor, the Hunter replied.

"You know where you lay in my book, Quintus." Unhappy that this was not the Born he desired to speak with, Vaun asked. "Where is Domitilla?"

Quinlan snubbed him and began his own questioning. _"Have you heard of the flight Regis 753 that landed tonight?"_ His voice hard with authority, leaving no room for subject change.

Vaun curled his fist, the bones creaking. "Yes, they are aware." The usual swarm of voices that plagued his subconscious formed into one commanding vocalization. "They wish to watch and see what unfolds for now. If there are strigoi involved then we are to step in."

The half breed didn't reply at first which made the Hunter rebuff what he was about to say next.

"If it is the Seventh, I suppose you'll be arriving. Shall I be allowed to see her or will you lock her away from me yet again?"

His sharp ears picked up on Quinlan gritting his teeth. _"You still have the nerve to speak to me in such a way. I do recall attempting to beat that out yo-"_

Quintius paused at the sound of a door shutting. He growled and muttered something Vaun could not hear as the cell was being handed off. A soft trill echoed in his ear and calm washed over him.

 _"Hello, mio caro cacciatore..."_

He purred loudly for her. "My heart,"

She gave a light laugh, a series a clicks and growls mixed in. _"I am sorry. I told him to not call you."_

Vaun leaned up against the cold stone wall. "It's all right, I get to talk to you now."

Their conversation was a mixture of topics. He asked her about their trip, she asked how he was and the happenings with the plane came up briefly. One another's inquires became just musing and odd ball things. The more they spoke, the more Vaun realized how deeply the loneliness was she caused.

"I miss you terribly." He admitted, now crouched by the pillar of the wall as if the position would help ease the pain of absence.

Domitilla's chest rattled as she sighed. _"I do as well,"_

He went to say something else when the humming began again. The pressure in his skull was due to his Masters rousing more so, becoming aware and hungry. The call had to end now otherwise they would just increase the pressure until he bled.

"I have to go. They are waking. You'll be here soon?" Vaun asked, his tone hopeful that Quintus would surely bring her along.

A murmur of clicks and lower voices then he had an anwser. _"Yes. My brother would like more substantial evidence but we will come."_ She said with a hiss directed at Quinlan. Vaun couldn't help but smirk at the rare displays of attitude Domitilla gave to her twin.

"Good, good," He didn't desire to tell her goodbye but the mental reminder of her arrival helped cool the burning ache.

 _"I can feel you hesitate. Go before they get anymore impatient. Io ti amo."_

She had hung up before Vaun could reply. He clicked as he now stood, staring at the glowing screen. Every time she said that he felt like someone had thrown him off balance. His memories trailed back to the first time it came from her lips...

His Master's voices shrieked now, the noise hurting his ears.

 _ **Hunter!**_

Vaun squeezed his eye lids shut tight. Their voices united were loud with impatience, roared in his mind.

 _Forgive me Masters. I became distracted._

He summoned two of his hunting brothers from the shadows and went straight to the room designed to house their human stock.

The containment was large and pitch dark, only _strigoi_ eyes could see through clearly. The air was dank and thick with mortal fear. In the very middle of the holding area were pens with chain link fence surrounding it. There the humans were placed. The corrals designed to keep them in a kneeling position as if in prayer; which in fact, some indeed muttered to their gods. Their faces remained covered by a black thick bag since the day they were abducted. It made it far easier to lead one, forced the humans to rely on them when taken.

The mortals ranged from size, age, and gender. Not a soul considered a child was ever permitted. They were all healthy of course but far from comfortable inside the huddled space. They were kept as his masters called them; _cattle._

Vaun pointed a gloved finger at the gate, motioning to the one who was here the longest according to the dates he logged. It was medium height female in her mid twenties with inked pictures on her body. Her time was up.

The pair of Hunters moved in quickly. They grabbed her by the tanned shoulders and ensnared her neck with the collar. She let out a whimper and began to shake. It fell upon deaf ears.

The female's struggle fizzled out half way out the door but her screams followed Vaun the entire way to the Old Ones. He kept his head up and eyes trained on the path before him, trying his best to ignore her. Vaun rarely let the terrified cries bother him but with Domitilla still on the forefront of his mind, it proved taxing.

"Hurry up." He growled out through grit fangs. He wanted this over with.

They entered the chamber just in time.

Three sets of molten red eyes glared at the Hunters as they dragged forth their meal. The Ancients made sure to rake their irritation in the bodyguard's minds the awful noise like nails down a chalk board. Vaun cringed slightly but his comrades took it less composed. They twitched and hissed at the wave of annoyance.

Moving with a fear induced speed, they chained the end of the females collar to the cemented hook on the ground. Vaun and the others backed off, a quickly learned lesson from decades ago. Some of the scars that littered their bodies served as an eternal reminder of not getting near the Masters as they fed.

A stuttering gasp from the woman before them and the three descended upon her unknowing body. She screamed and thrashed, trying to get free but the tethers would not allow it. Fresh blood ran down her arms and legs, pooling to the floor. The Hunters, including Vaun, did not look away.

They stood rigid, thirsty, hypnotized by the sight of crimson liquid. Their awoken stingers twisting painfully in their gullet. Bones cracking snapped the _strigoi_ from the blood spell. The Ancients satisfied, returned to their slumber.

His brothers acted on routine and disposed the woman's drained body without a word. Vaun was about to exit when their voices whispered him to stay. Setting his jaw firmly to keep his stinger caged, he turned on his heel to face them.

 **You have spoken with the Born.** That was not a question.

 _I have. They will arrive later on this week._

 **Excellent. If it is the youngest then they are vital.**

 _Agreed. We'll need all the help we can get._

They clicked and once again fell back into sleep, except for the middle one. Its orbs still all seeing. The being, who made Vaun himself, spoke directly.

 **Does Quintus bring the Born whom you claim as a mate?**

Vaun clasped his hands together.

 _Yes, he will bring her._

His creator narrowed its eyes, the firey red flashing a promise that sent dread quivering down Vaun's spine.

 **She will not be a distraction, I trust?**

He had to remain steadfast. _No, my lord._

 **Hmm. If proven differently, I shall tear her from you. Do you understand?**

Its elongated talons curled, vowing to do so.

Vaun cast his gaze to the floor, unwilling to meet his maker's. _Understood._

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet risen to set the sky ablaze with its light. She was awoken by the gentle shake of her brother's hand. He informed that New York had another flight incident. A plane had returned safely but harbored dead passengers; only four survived. They looked at each other, the same thought in their minds.

It was uncertain though. She hummed, the sound muffled by the water surrounding her. She had gone into the ocean, swimming beneath the waves of Italy's coast. A trait to her alone thanks to the human blood passed on by her mother. Humans had grown terrible in the art of war. Weapons were not just limited to guns and their bullets. The mortals played with something far more dangerous; microbes and other organisms in that nature. Tiny invaders to sometimes unknowingly attacking the body.

She did not full understand the science of the world so she did not care.

The coolness of the water soothed the blaze unease that coursed in her veins. Dark talons dug through the shifting sea floor of the sand bed. She was not searching for anything particular. She wanted to be busy, to clear her mind. Each dhampir had a unique ability belonging to them.

Quinlan was equipped with a deadly sense of battle. An Egyptian friend of her brother's, he had the affinity of prediction. Looking back, it just seemed to be mere lucky guesses as he could not foresee his own death. Another Born, a dear friend of her own and second female, possessed the strength of a Norse god. In the snowy tundra of her home, she was often mistaken for a pale and runt Jotunn. The Norwegian half breed died as well. A tragic event she did not reflect on a daily basis.

Her gift was a curse unto others. She could invade the mind. The power was no where near the level of the Originals, their one mind able to expand over vast continents. She had tried this once. During their travels she had gone into a depression being unable to speak with her newly bonded. The attempt almost killed her.

Grasping on an outward branch of coral, the dhampir floated with her eyes closed. The failure did not mean she gave up all together. She scanned over miles, hoping to locate the bitter signature of their horrid so called father...

Blank. Empty. Nothing. The land felt as if an evil had lifted from its soil and gone away. The female wasn't sure that was an entirely good thing.

New developments had been formed since the last trial and error. At the very least she and her bonded could feel one another; mental profile to emotional state. They would know if the other had passed. She grazed over his mind briefly. He was prowling the city, the controlled minds of their cousins faint. The Hunter's steps were antsy. Maybe something had occurred after all?

She withdrew from her prying before the imprint noticed.

 _Domitilla._

Arctic hues flared open. She must have been distracted longer than she thought. The rays of the morning sun flickered above. Kicking off the brightly colored rock, Domitilla swam upwards to her brother's voice.

* * *

Quinlan stood feet from the shore. His normally neutral expression was twisted in impatience. Domitilla's swimming habit didn't bother him until she decided to stay in too long. While immune to the sick feeling that pooled in most _strigoi_ and dhampir's stomachs, his sister often forgot that the salt water eventually irritated the risen flesh on her throat.

There was not a proper term for the intricate curls of skin on their necks. Quinlan was sure not even the Ancients had a name for it. But that aside, Domitilla still had yet to come up.

A hiss blew through his teeth. Honestly, he believed his younger sister to be a true child in mind sometimes. A brush against his mind notified him of her presence. Quinlan looked to his left, a lithe shadow ducking from view.

"Sister, there is no time for games. Come home," His dusty blue eyes glared at the rising sun.

"I will not tell you again, Domitilla."

She didn't come forth. Quinlan rolled his eyes, a trait he picked up from Domitilla; one she used far too often on him. He strode after her, moving further away from the ocean's spray. He rounded the corner, entering the small cove that formed beneath their the hill of their home. She was not in sight.

"Just because you were born five minutes before me, doesn't exactly mean I'm the younger." Her voice bounced off the salt rocks.

She appeared, torso bare, in the shallow pool that flowed in from the ocean. Uneven locks of coarse hair was plastered against her sunken cheeks. Quinlan thought it a shame that her beautiful mane had been cut. She was nearly a replica of their mother when it reached her middle back. It had been darker times when she lost many things precious to her. A fact that haunted him every day.

"Regardless of who was born first, you still wouldn't listen." He folded his arms across his chest, staring her down like a parent scolding their youngling.

Domitilla shrugged, kicking water onto the sandy floor. "Never know, brother mine."

"Pity we never will." He motioned to the direction of their home with a jerk of his head. "The sun has risen. You need to sleep." Quinlan could see from his position the black ink of fatigue bleed into the whites of her eyes.

His sister hummed, the stinger rattling along with the sound. "I suppose."

Quinlan could feel her thoughts trained on her _precious_ mate. He restrained the building growl in his chest. It was something that was entirely out his hands now. The Hunter had been persistent in having his sister for his own those centuries ago. It was the third loss Quinlan chided himself over. He could separate them for miles, oceans, even countries but neither waned.

Only one solution remained though Quinlan couldn't bring himself to do it. The outcomes did not please him. He just kept digging into his mind that so long as she was happy then so was he. Some days that ideal was harder and harder to maintain...

"What are you mulling about over there?"

Her voice broke his obscure reflecting, azure eyes staring with concern.

"Nothing, let's get inside."

* * *

 **TheForgottenSheikah: Tell me what you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheForgottenSheikah: Sorry for the stupid long delay. I re did the previous chapters and made so changes in this one.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted this! I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Dawn and twilight set twice since Vaun had spoken with Domitilla and nothing could be directed towards an outbreak. The daily life of humans went about undisturbed. Despite the lack of physical evidence, they swept over their territory with care.

The blocks surrounding their nest and Old Ones was secure. There was no breaches and no signs of an up rise in their population. For newly sired _strigoi_ there would be hints of sloppy and rushed feeding. Objects knocked over as their bodies spasmed uncontrollably from the infection. All seemed to be in order.

But a feeling told Vaun differently.

That was how these things began, yes? Underneath the illusion of normalcy, evil intentions lurked then struck when one's guard was down. His amber eyes looked over to the group of Hunters. They were more complacent from the earlier feeding and followed orders without so much a twitch.

Vaun gave a mental tug on one's restraints.

The Hunters did not really have true names as simple command was all they needed to listen. Their names given by the ones who borne them were taken along with mortality and free will. A slightly taller _strigoi_ came to his side.

 _Now where?_ It asked, a muffled rumble came from the guard over it's mouth.

Vaun glanced down at the damp concrete. A nudge from a corner of his mind wouldn't leave him be.

 _Down._

Nodding, it rallied its pack mates. He lead them below to the sewer system. The feel of the air warned him; it was thick with ammonia and the bitter tang of the Seventh's presence.

They should've come down here first.

Motioning the pack forward with caution, Vaun began the search. It had been almost two days since the plane's landing. If the youngest of his Masters hand picked spawn didn't make it then there would be a chance to snuff the stragglers out.

They didn't scour the foul maze for long. Once a corner had been rounded, the floor became alive with movement. In his heat lined vision, Vaun discerned the writhing ground to be a large mass of squeaking and biting rats. The tiny furry bodies scurried over the Hunter's boots and vanished into the dark corridor. He was unsure if they fled to safety from his pack or other source of fear.

The latter he hoped it was not.

A grumbling noise shifted Vaun's focus to the archway opposite to him, where the rats had scrambled from. In the darkness he could make out a crooked form; bright red eyes starting directly at them. He fired without second thought.

 _'He's here.'_

There were no mistakes from his brood while feeding. Vaun and his Hunters all drank from the supply they fetched and the bodies properly disposed of.

The blast ricocheted off the grime coated walls, alerting any more that dwell below. Vaun's thermal vision blossomed with ten other signatures before he could make out their glaring crimson eyes in the murky depths the first emerged from. A chorus of screeching battle cries echoed and they charged upon them. He loosened the grip enough on his Hunter's minds allowing them to retaliate by instinct. Vicious snarls mixed with rapid fire tore from over his shoulder -almost too much level of noise for his sensitive ears to take- into the enemy _strigoi_ cranium.

Four un lives were gunned out of their miserable existence; remaining six pressed on. The group took a few steps back, cautious to keep the distance between them and the opposite's stingers. Vaun's weapon reloaded just as the last jumped upward. He shot the stake through it's forehead. It died instantly but continued to sail through the air to crash into the Hunter on his right. It growled at the impact and stumbled down watery stairs. Then the Hunter screamed.

Vaun and the others dashed to look over the railing. If any of their hearts still beat, they would cease at the sight. It had fallen into a nest of at least two hundred _strigoi_. A handful had been close and reacted to the Hunter interrupting their slumber. They dug into it's torso with angry claws and savage teeth. Thinking quickly, Vaun snatched the pistol from his thigh and put a bullet in his solider's skull. The bang shattered their trace, awaking the rest.

 _Retreat! Now!_ He bellowed inside the Hunters minds.

They bolted after him without hesitance. Panic flooded Vaun's body. The Master had gotten a steady foothold in the city. What if they discovered the Ancients? His group didn't have the ammunition to cleanse the area and he wasn't entirely positive they would outrun them. He feel could the Old Ones livid eyes on him, their fingers wrathful on his thoughts. Disapproval washed over him in waves. He failed.

* * *

Domitilla's tremoring body had finally settled, the tiny mobile device in pieces on the floor.

The emotional onslaught her soul endured for the past hours nearly shattered it. It began with a bound of panic and fear then a brief reprieve of relief that morphed quickly into a fountain of rage and pain then vanished into nothingness.

She believed the true death had befallen her mate. A void occupied the space his bond could be found. Domitilla went into a fit; crying, screaming and lashing out at anything and everything. Quinlan had suffered a deep slash across the chest from her talon like nails. Her storm faltered once a light brush went over her mind. It was Vaun, his influence buried underneath the chains and locks of his Masters. They allowed her to know he still lived but denied her access.

The atrocity rekindled her ire until the final hour came and her cell phone rang. She answered, flooding him with questions and loving words. He sounded so worn with fatigue and hurt that Domitilla ached with him. The discussion ended and the phone cracked to shards in her fingers. She might have not regained any composure were it not for Quinlan's reassuring hold.

They had to act with haste. Her beloved had lost a Hunter to what was assumed to be the whole plane's infection then the Master began to it's move across the game board. So many _strigoi_ already prowled beneath the concrete labyrinth of New York; a place where humans populated to the brim. It made a brilliant start...

Clouds of worry hung over Domitilla as Eve was summoned to make preparations for their flight to the States. It had never spawned this many before. Even with the American Ancients help, she and her brother might not be able to prevent the city from falling completely to it's unholy design. Dread shaped in her stomach at the imagine of an entire world at it's chagrin.

"I can feel your distress, sister."

Quinlan emerged from their room dressed in his favorite black trench coat and dark under clothes. Once they reached New York he would trade those for the paramilitary garb of a Hunter and then the hunt would truly be on.

"Can you blame me? There's a strong chance the devil has gained the upper hand."

Tension bunched her shoulders, knotting the skin to make bones visible. Quinlan crossed the open windowed room and tilt his sister's chin to meet his un bothered gaze. Electric blue eyes stared into one another's before he growled, "There's no use to harrowing yourself. What will pass shall, regardless of personal wishes."

Domitilla pulled her bottom lip into the wicked sharp fangs and chewed nervously. A habit that came about only a few short centuries ago. One that always caught arresting his attention. He nuzzled his twin's face, purring as he did. She slowly grew lax enough to return the gesture.

 _Don't harm yourself, sister._

Domitilla clicked as she ran a tapering claw over the odd birth marks that ran down from his eyes. _I'm sorry._

A bubble of pearl color blood had come to the surface of her plump lips. The strange hunger that seemed to be between them awoke ten fold at the sight and proximity of her body. His stinger wringing in bizarre interest that hummed down to the root, twisting in his lower belly.

How long had it been?

Quinlan strayed far from female flesh since the death of his wife. He also refused to feed on women as the drink caused feelings to be relived in dark manor. His wife's blood was a mystery best kept in the grave the more he thought on it. But his sister, she was entirely different enigma to him.

He cupped her face and brought Domitilla closer. He gingerly licked away the droplet, keenly watching her reaction. Her icy orbs dilated into marbles of black when the blood touched his tongue. Quinlan snarled and pressed her delicate form into his own. She mewled and gladly embraced him.

* * *

The evening was fast approaching and Evelyn, Eve she insisted upon being called, had secured their preparations for their private flight to the States. For many obvious reasons she and Quinlan did not fly with humans, period. Too many suspicious glances, grating noises, and of course the pounding blood beats.

The siblings strode through the growing shadows towards the back end of the airport. Her brother all but silent. His mind buzzed with the idea of achieving vengeance at long last. Domitilla remained entirely mute on the subject.

Brother may be famous for his cool demeanor but she was the only one who truly knew him inside and out. Beneath that calm exterior was a broken and howling man. Quinlan wasn't the same after the day Domitilla found him in the woods outside his plagued home, covered in white blood of his fallen family.

She never claimed to lived better off than Quinlan. Once they were sold separately, the hybrid twins went through their own different experiences, personal hells. One could look at their memories like a picture book and say one had a more horrid time than the other. But none would completely know nor understand.

The pair of half breeds boarded the small black steel plane. Inside was bare and vacant besides the pilot sitting up front. Eve would join them in America. Quinlan wasn't sure whether or not to go to the Ancients immediately. She wished to reunite with her mate as soon as possible yet brother was being indecisive.

Quinlan notified the pilot of their arrival as Dom took the seat next to the shaded window. She crossed her legs and prepared for sleep but her brother had other ideas.

 _Do not ignore me this entire flight._ He mumbled, placing his head atop hers.

Dom hummed. _I had no such intentions, brother dear._

Quinlan's chest rumbled, the sound she always found soothing.

 _Then, what do you think?_

A crystal blue eyes peeked open. _About what?_

He rose a non existent brow. _New York, the Master, any of it._

The younger twin sighed, her stinger rattling at the exhale of unneeded air. Her brother had been obsessed with locating and ending the horrid creature that shattered their lives before they even began. Now, she despised the abominable thing but did not let it bedevil her as he.

 _If we do manage to find the parasite we have an ungodly connection to then,_ She turned to gaze up at him.

 _We'll find him and kill him, even if the act spells out our own demise._

Quinlan frowned but inwardly felt secured by his sister's loyalty. Yet he had nothing to lose, minus her. Domitilla, on the other hand, could have a future without him. That possibility burned his heart like a ray of sunlight. She had the Hunter's heart and he hers. The fact also stoked the hurtful flames.

He tilt her chin up. _You would leave Vaun alone in this world? For me?_

A conflict stirred in her glacier eyes. She was torn between her brother and bonded, a feeling that caused a great sadness to cloud her unearthly features.

 _I promised you centuries ago, did I not?_

Appeased, Quinlan captured her face and claimed her lips for the countless time.


End file.
